Betamen
Betamen is the 2015 reboot of the Beta-Mites series of video games. It's developer is STYX Co., released on the Wii U and STYX PSi. It revolves around an elite group of Beta-Mites, and their quest to take down the evil Professor Beta from summoning the apocalypse. Story In the peaceful New Metro City, the esteemed Professor Beta had once developed a new system of AI, known as the Beta-Mites. These robots where to be used for guarding and protecting, and for a few years, they did such things...however, in the dead of night Beta hatched a plan to take over New Metro, creating The Enda-Mites - a seven Beta-Mite squad, successfully ruling over New Metro for 2 years. Cutting to the present, a young Beta-Mite is seen, having being one of the last still good Beta-Mites left in the city, as Beta's "S.C.O.U.R.G.E." (Secret Cyber Order Under Robotic Generals of Evil) program had left the city to poor, trapping any good ones in Beta-Transmitters...however, this robot (named Karda) had formed the Betamen, bent on an uprising against Beta's terrifying reign. It consisted of Karda, Kaku, Kota, Kilo, Coloss, and Keverdeen. One day in the base, a warning signal is formed, reporting all to the main room. Kilo informs that he managed to save a trapped Beta-Mite just off of New Metro, and plans have come in about Beta destroying all of New Metro! They decide to make their way to Beta's base and kill him for good, and they roll out... ...Finally making it through Beta's latest project - SCOURGE City - they climb up Beta Tower, where they meet Beta's ultimate creation: Klownly (It's Beely in easy, Fishly in medium, and Gorillaly in hard, however Klownly is seen as canon) and manage to obliterate it...Beta gets down on his knees, seemingly begging for forgiveness...suddenly, a strange gas-like structure appears, saying he had no more use for Beta. He tossed him out of the window, and then destroyed the tower, proclaiming himself as Enda the virus - the infector of the world! The team fall into the rubble that was once Beta Tower...suddenly, all of the Beta-Mites lending their need to Karda. They manage to pick Karda back up, with Hawk-Mite flying him to the final battle with Enda in the sky. Returning victorious, Enda and his forms are defeated, and Karda returns to the Betamen...Professor Beta proclaims that he'd been working on Enda using a substance called Resetite, but it was too much for him and he was possessed all that time. He is forgiven, and with SCOURGE defeated, they all unite back in New Metro, peace returning to the land... Gameplay Betamen redefines the old mechanics of Beta-Mites, re-using the same old jump & shoot mechanic. You also have Beta-Mites, found in Beta-Transmitters, that are able to help you do different and helpful special attacks. ---Pels--- Another element included are Pels, the currency of the Betamen world. Pels can be found in levels, coming in three different varieties: Small (Green), Medium (White), Big (Red), and Uber (Orange). Small counts for one pel, Medium for 3, big for 5, and Uber for 10. These can be used to buy things at Bling Homes, shops that sell many different wares to help you on your journey. ---Bling Homes--- Due to the vast majoraty of objects, here are seperators: 50 Pels: Omegan Chips kill every single enemy on the screen, turning them into small Pels. / 50 Pels: Alphan Chips remove every hazard in the area, turning them into Small Pels as well. / 80 Pels: Rocketfeet let you triple jump / 400 Pels: The Transferizer can import any Beta-Mites from the previous games in ther series to appear with the rest, how many and which ones you can toggle / 100 Pels: K-9 summons an army of robot dogs to fight along your side / 160 Pels: TeamTron makes all of the Betamen (Controlled by CPU) come to assist you. / 60 Pels: Sprong makes you bounce indfeinatley for a short period of time. / Beta-Mites A staple of the series, Beta-Mites are re-introduced - while keeping all of the Beta-Mites from the original game (Hawk-Mite, Laser-Mite, Crush-Mite, Big-Mite) as well as 4 new ones: *Monkey-Mite : Allows you to throw bananas, grab enemies with your tail, and even hang on the ceiling. *Jet-Mite : Turns you into a Military-grade jet, able to soar right through enemies, and shoot missles (which can break hazards and rarely, breakable walls) *Boomerang-Mite : This allows you to turn into an actual boomerang, flinging yourself at rows of enemies. *Dino-Mite : Allows you to turn into a gigantic T-Rex, letting you stomp on enemies and eat smaller foes. Bosses + Stages * SECTOR New_Metro_City | Alpa *SECTOR Pixel_Grass_Plains | Bet *SECTOR Retro_Ruin | Gammy *SECTOR Computer_File_Factory | Del *SECTOR Quad-Core_Cave | Eeps *SECTOR Qwerty_Summit | Zeto *SECTOR Blood-Byte_Road | Etio *SECTOR S.C.O.U.R.G.E. City | Easy: Beely / Medium: Fishly / Hard: Goriallaly / Klownly (After beating the other 3) *Enda's Airway | Enda / Enda Omniscient Form Characters Playable Non-Playable Trivia